I'm Sorry Too
by ClicheBlonde
Summary: Toph couldn't handle it anymore. So she took the jump- Dramatic oneshot. Small amount of Tokka. Rated T for drama.


**Super dramatic one shot I did. I got the idea randomly and decided to try to write it. Not very good, but oh well. Some Tokka at the end, but overall, it's just a drama about Toph(: If you haven't noticed, she's my favorite character.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA- blah blah blah. This is my writing- blah blah blah***

**Enjoyyyyy(:**

* * *

"Sokka, Aang," Katara said quietly lifting her head from her hands, "We need to do something."

"Like what?" Sokka yelled.

"Anything! We can't just watch as she slowly slips away!"

"We've tried everything!" Sokka screamed standing to his feet.

"Guys! Shut up!" Aang yelled. The two siblings turned to look at Aang. His yelling scared them, Aang was certainly not one to yell. Katara looked down at her feet and clenched her fists.

"We can't just do nothing."

"There's really only one thing left to do." Sokka said rubbing the back of his neck.

"What? Let her suffer through it on her own?"

"Well, we still don't even know what it's about." Katara said taking a seat back on the ground. She pulled her legs closely to her chest.

"I do." Sokka whispered.

"What?" Aang said looking up at the water tribesmen.

"I know what it's about."

"What!" Katara yelled as she jumped to her feet, "How long have you known?"

"Two weeks." He said cringing as Katara hurled herself towards him.

"You didn't tell us! We could have helped before she did anything! You kept it a secret?" She cried with betrayal.

"She told me not to tell anyone!" He yelled back.

"Sokka," She said wide eyed, "It was a life or death situation…"

"Don't bring it up." He said putting his hands over his ears, he squeezed his eyes shut trying to hold back tears. Katara reached up and pulled his hands from his head.

"She almost died Sokka." She said holding his hands. Sokka let the built up tears stream down his face.

"She would have been fine." He said sternly. He looked to the side trying to avoid his sisters stare.

"Fine?" She yelled, "SOKKA! She tied a rock to her ankle and jumped in the lake!" She shook as she screamed at her brother.

"Katara, calm down." Aang said stepping forwards and grabbing Katara's shoulder. Katara released Sokka's hands and stepped backwards.

"We almost lost her." She whispered as she sat back down.

"It was her boyfriend," Sokka started to say.

"Boyfriend?" Katara asked looking up, tears still falling slowly from her eyes.

"Yah, boyfriend. Katara, she's 15, she's going to be in relationships."

"We'll talk about that later, what about her _boyfriend_?"

"I can't say." He said as he wrapped his muscular arms around his own waist.

"SOKKA! I swear to the Spirits!" She yelled pounding a fist to the earth.

"You need to tell us." Aang said calmly as he took a seat next to the water bender. Sokka took a deep breath before talking.

"Her boyfriend drugged her. He took her home, and did things to her." He dug his nails into his palm as he spoke the words. They tasted sour as he spoke them. He cringed imagining her pain. "He beat her. He always had. She ignored it though, she thought he would stop. But he never did. He threatened to kill her if she told anyone. The day after she told me… is when she did it." He gasped for air. He felt like he had just ran miles. When she told him, he thought he was going to lose it. She was like a little sister to him, it hurt him to hear her tell him those things. It hurt him to see the look on her face as she relived the memories.

"Why hadn't she told any of us?" Aang asked.

"She's a strong girl, Aang. She thought she could handle it."

"We need to leave now." Katara said, her face pale, tear streaks stained against her tan face.

"What?"

"We get to go pick her up today. It's been 2 weeks. The doctor said she would be stable enough to come home."

"Oh, yah." Sokka shook his head, feeling stupid for forgetting.

The group climbed aboard Appa and took their seats. It was going to be a short trip. Sokka sat far away from the others, he had things to sort out. Katara whispered to herself as she wrote onto a small sheet of paper. It felt like hours before they finally reached the outer edge of Ba Sing Sei.

* * *

"Welcome! How may I help you?" The lady behind the counter said happily as the group walked through the large doors of the building.

"We're here for a discharge?" Katara asked handing over a sheet of paper.

"Ms. Bei Fong?"

"Yes ma'am." Katara said impatiently tapping her fingers on her thigh. She looked over to Aang and gave a small smile.

"Stop stressing." Aang whispered as he grabbed Katara's hand. Katara nodded and then turned to Sokka. The tan warrior was looking around the office, he had a look of anxiousness splattered across his face. She reached over and squeezed his arm and gave him a quick smile. Sokka exhaled slowly and smiled back.

"Sorry for the wait." The kind voice echoed in the empty lobby, "She'll be down momentarily."

"Do I need to sign any papers?" Katara asked leaning against the counter.

"Are you her legal guardian?"

"Uhh…" Katara stumbled.

"Her parents passed." Sokka said trying to avoid direct eye contact with the lady.

"Oh." The woman said as she looked over the sheet of paper.

"About 3 weeks ago." Sokka said looking at Katara.

"What?" Katara asked, worry soaked her soft voice.

"That's when it all started." Sokka replied slowly.

"Y-you never said anything?" Katara asked as she looked wide eyed at her brother.

"Toph didn't want anyone to know." Katara said nothing but looked at Aang who was just as confused as her.

"Sign here." The woman said slipping a sheet of paper over the marble counter. Katara scribbled her signature on the line and handed it back over.

"Should we be on the lookout for anything?" Aang asked as he studied a poster on the wall.

"If she starts acting odd, or saying things you need to be concerned of, just send a message our way."

"What about medication wise?" Sokka asked. Katara looked over at her brother.

"Medication?" Katara whispered. Sokka nodded and turned his attention back to the woman.

"There's not much medication out there for what she's going through, but there is one thing." She swiveled in her chair and opened a cabinet. Glass bottles lined the shelves. "Ah-ha, here it is." She stood up and walked around the counter. She stood next to Sokka and handed him the bottle.

"This is?" He said studying the brown colored liquid inside.

"The man who invented it calls June Wind. He claims it helps with anxiety."

"Is it safe?" Aang asked peering over Sokka's shoulder.

"Indeed." She said smiling and walking back to her place behind the counter.

"Lai?" A less cheerful voice called from the staircase.

"Yes?"

"Ms. Bei Fong is just using the restroom; she'll be down in a moment." The lady behind the counter smiled at the group.

"She'll take some time to re-adjust to things at home. We do have this for you." She handed Katara a sheet of paper. "It's some notes about Ms. Bei Fong's stay here. We don't getting many young people here, so her stay here was a little experimental. But overall, everything went smoothly." Katara took the paper and folded it and put it in her pocket.

"Guys," Aang said pointing to the stairs. They looked up to see Toph walking down the stairs. She was wearing a pair of white pants, and a blue tunic. Her hair was down and curtained over her pale face. She didn't smile, or wave, or say anything. Sokka walked to the end of the staircase and gave Toph a hug. She didn't hug him back or even say hello. Sokka frowned as she walked over to Katara and grabbed her elbow. Katara looked at the woman behind the counter. She gave a sympathetic frown and nodded.

"Let's go." Katara said as she waved to the woman behind the counter.

* * *

They walked back to Appa who was excited to see Toph. Toph released Katara's elbow and ran her hands along Appa. She smiled slightly and climbed aboard the bison.

"We missed you." Katara sat reaching over and patting Toph's knee.

"I missed you guys too" She said quietly. She laid down on her side. Sokka reached over and pulled her close to him. She rested her head on his lap.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear. Toph nodded and let tears slide down her face.

"Why?" She talked into his leg.

"I told them." He said as he played with a strand of her hair.

"Good." She said quietly.

"You're not mad?"

"No."

"Please don't ever do anything like that ever again."

"Why not." She sobbed. Katara watched painfully as the two cried together. Sokka lifted her from his lap and forced her to face him. She kept her eyes close and shook with tears.

"Because I need you." He rubbed his thumb in a circle on her hand.

"For what?" She rested her head on his shoulder and continued to cry.

"Everything." He kissed the top of her head and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry." Toph said lifting her head from Sokka's shoulder.

"Don't be."

"But I am."

"I love you." He said softly pulling her closer to him. She snuggled into his lap and cried.

* * *

**Pretty stupid ending, but oh well. Hope you guys liked it. Bye now! (:**


End file.
